I Used to Be the Good Girl
by JOEY92
Summary: When Kimi gets pregnant what happens with her relationship with all of her friends and family? UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION
1. Default Chapter

I Used to Be the Good Girl  
  
I do not own any of the Rugrats characters; I own the characters not on the  
show.  
  
Dil, Brittany: 15  
  
Michelle, Ell, Tommy, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Mel: 16  
  
Chuckie: 17  
  
Angelica, Susie: 18 Brice: 20  
  
My brother can't look at me until now, my parents still don't know what to say, my boyfriend is ecstatic, and my friends surprised, that the good girl did something that wasn't so good. Well so what, what's done is done, and it's too far in to change anything now. My due date is in 4 weeks. My parents are still making me go to school for only 3 weeks, so I can rest and get ready for my baby to come. I don't know whether I having a boy or girl, I wanted it to be a surprise. With my brother sitting here next to me in his car, just looking at me like I'm some crazy animal. It hurts me to know he is so ashamed of me he wants me to wear big sweatshirts so no one will act like I'm actually having a baby.  
  
Kimi, mom and dad said to talk to you, I really didn't want to at first but then I said to myself what if I was you and my brother hated me. So I said I have to stop doing this to you. I need to get some stuff off my mind Kimi. Ok Chuckie, go ahead. Kimi, when you first told me you were pregnant, I knew Tommy was the father because yall have been going out for a very long while. But I thought how could he do this to you, and me. Chuckie, me and Tommy both wanted to do it, it's not just his fault it's mine too. Kimi I know that but it was a matter of respect for you and our family. Both of you should have waited, and he especially knew how I felt. He told me he would hold back, that he would wait, and then he went and knocked you up Kimi. Chuckie, I am eight months pregnant there is nothing I can do now and if I went back to that night that Tommy and I made love I would do it all over again I would. Kimi would you know that you be pregnant?  
  
Please review and tell me whether you like it or not, and if you don't like tell me what I should change. Thank you !K..V.. 


	2. Estatic Boyfriend

Ecstatic Boyfriend  
  
Stu what are we going to do about Tommy? Kimi is eight months pregnant Stu. I don't know what we can do Didi, maybe we should call Chaz and Kira. Yeah  
Stu we should talk about this with them.  
  
Dil I can't believe I'm am going to be a father. Tommy it's a big responsibility. Dil I know that, but I still don't know what Kimi and I are  
going to do. Take a while to think about it Tommy. Whatever Dil. I 'm  
seriorious Tommy! OK. I'm so excited Dil, I am going to have a child, someone that will look up to me love and probably hate me sometimes too, I  
just can't wait! Well Congrats for the 50millionth time. Thanks Dil.  
  
Then it's final thank you for your cooperation, Chaz and Kira. Didi we just think it's best for everyone. You're probably right Kira, I'll tell Tommy  
tonight. We will tell Kimi tonight too. OK bye then. Bye.  
  
Tommy! Yeah mom? Come downstairs. OK.  
What did you want? The Finsters and you father and I have decided that when Kimi has her baby that we're gonna give it up for adoption. Hell no mom, Kimi and me are keeping that baby. Tommy this is not your decision!  
Fuck you this is not your decision, I'm the father. I will not tolerate that language. You are so fucked up to me what is happening to my child.  
Well the Finsters are probably saying you're fucked up for that to her.  
Bullshit mom, bullshit.  
  
You are not taking my baby away from me, I'm birthing this baby so I'm calling the shots in that department. Well Kimi we're calling the shot for you and this shot rings adoption. You go to hell, this baby is mine and I'm  
keeping it and if you can't live with that then I'll leave so you won't have to live with me or my baby. Kimi nobody is leaving this house! Then  
includes my godamn baby and me!  
  
Mom you can not do this to Tommy, do you know what he was just talking about? He was talking about how excited that he was going to be a dad, and  
if you take that away from him he will never forgive you. Dil thank you from making me realize what could have been the biggest mistake of my life.  
No problem mom.  
  
Do you like it??? If nobody reviews then I might just stop writing this  
story..k..v.. 


	3. Where did he go

Where'd He Go  
  
Tommy! Screamed Dil. Dil ran upstairs as fast as he could to tell his brother the good news, but didn't find him anywhere in the house. Tommy's window was open, his clothes  
gone, his money, some of Dil's money, and a sorry note to Dil. The note  
read: Dear Dil, I sorry I took some of your but I'll pay you back, don't worry about me. Please tell Kimi not to worry, and that I'll be back for her. Dil please don't tell mom or dad, just say I went to the store or something.  
  
Love,  
Your brother  
  
Dil thought to himself, I can't believe he did this. He's gone he actually left, his car is gone. Dil ran to the phone to call Kimi. She answered in an angry " What!". Kimi calm down said Dil. Sorry, what's up Dil. Tommy is gone Kimi, said Dil. He better be back by tomorrow, or I'm search for him and kill him! Kimi calm down and breathe, answered Dil. Kimi started to calm down and then said, Dil I'm so scared if he doesn't come back I have to give up our baby. Kimi he'll come back, replied Dil. Dil I gotta go but  
I will call in the morning, so bye. Okay, bye Kimi  
  
Kimi walked across the hall to Chuckie's room, she knew he would go  
ballistic but she had to tell him. She opened his door, Chuckie and Lil were sitting on his bed reading a book from one of their classes at school.  
Hey Kimi what you need? asked Chuckie. I need to talk to you alone.  
Okay, I'll be right back Lil. Ok Chuckie , said Lil.  
  
What did you want to talk about Kimi? Chuckie, Dil says Tommy is gone. Well  
that asshole better come back, shouted Chuckie He is coming back, but when he comes back he wants me to go with him, what do I do? pouted Kimi. Kimi just do what you feel and that is all I can  
tell you. replied Chuckie  
  
I will try to start updating more frequently. Sorry I haven't updated in  
like a million years but starting back in school again but I'm trying.  
Please read and review! 


	4. Gotta get out of here

Gotta get out of here  
  
Kimi kept her cell phone on all night waiting for the call. To hear Tommy's sweet voice saying " Come away with me, pack your things and come." That call came at 2:15 a.m.  
  
Kimi woke irritably with the tone of her cell phone. " Tommy, is that you?" asked Kimi sleepily. " Yeah, it's me, did Dil tell you?" said Tommy very keen. " You need to come back, your parents still don't know you're gone, only Chukie, Dil, and I know." replied Kimi. " I coming back, only for you, my parents said that we have to give up the baby, and I just can't do that Kimi." said Tommy. "Tommy just-. Tommy interrupted Kimi saying " I'm 30 minutes away, I'll beep my horn twice, if you don't come out, then I'll check with you later, I gotta go, bye." Said Tommy swiftly. " Bye, I love you." said Kimi. He had already left. Kimi started to cry silently, she was sad and confused. She didn't know what lay ahead of her.  
  
Kimi quickly snapped out of it and started to get her suitcases out her closet. She rushed to grab everything in her drawers and closet. She took all of her personal belongings and things she loved, she didn't know what was coming up. In 20 minutes she finished packing. She took out paper and a pen, she wrote a note explaining what she was doing, and what they said was wrong. She said they could contact her on her cell phone and signed it love Kimi. She placed the note in her parent's room, and took some of their money. Kimi had to bring her credit cards and debit card. Kimi went into Chuckie's room and told him everything, (although he was half asleep) Chukie gave Kimi $1000 and told her he'd miss her, and to tell Tommy, " If you fuck up, I'll hunt you down and kill you." After Kimi shut the door she heard Tommy beep his horn.  
  
Tommy stepped out of the running car and helped Kimi. Kimi gave him a quick kiss and whispered, " I've missed you." "I've missed you too Kimi, sorry I left like that." " It's okay, you coming back to me makes up for everything you've done bad." replied Kimi softly. " Let's go." said Tommy Tommy helped Kimi into the car, then got her bags, and slid in the car. Tommy started the car and drove off.  
  
10 minutes later. " Kimi, I know you're probably wondering, " Where are we going?", " Well I figured we'd get out of Albany and go to New York City." said Tommy. " Tommy, that's kinda big, c'mon were are we going to live, get money, eat?" asked Kimi. " Don't worry Kimi, I got a job, Angelica and Brice said we could stay with them, Susie has an apartment too." said Tommy defensively. " Tommy I don't want to be a burden on them, and where did you get a job?" said Kimi. " Kimi relax, first, Angelica asked us to stay with her, she has a penthouse, and second I have 2 jobs." said Tommy " Tommy can you handle two jobs, and what are they?" said Kimi " Kimi, I do construction during the day, and I'm a waiter during the night, I can handle them Kimi."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey yall thank you for the reviews and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a zillion years I'll try 2 more frequently now. Did I change the stories how yall wanted me 2. Please tell me if I did or didn't. (but I tried) Thank u please review!! Cutiepye06655 


	5. Coming to the City

Coming to the City  
  
" Brice, wake up, we have to get ready for Tommy and Kimi." said Angelica loudly. "I'm awake Ang, I just think this is wrong, they're still in highschool." said Brice " Brice, Tommy is my cousin he says he needs help, and I'm gonna help him." said Angelica annoyed. "Ang how are they going to go to school, they need an education!" said Brice. " Brice, Kimi is going to go to the highschool down the street, I enrolled her, Tommy is going to work to get some money, and buy an apartment then go back to school. said Angelica swiftly. " Whatever Ang, let's clean up so when they get here." said Brice. " Fine." replied Angelica.  
  
" Hey Kimi, wake up look, we're in New York." said Tommy. "Really!" said Kimi excited, yet sleepily. "Yeah, we're almost to Angie's penthouse. answered Tommy. Within 2 minutes they were outside of Angelica's building. Tommy left Kimi in the car and quickly came back. " Hey Kimi, Brice is going to come down and help get our bags, and Ang is gonna take you up with her, okay?" said Tommy. " That's fine." replied Kimi softly. Within seconds Brice and Angelica greeted them both at Tommy's car.  
  
" Hey," yelled Angelica loudly and excited, " I haven't seen you guys since the summer! " This is Brice, my fiancee," said Angelica proudly. Brice just stood and simply said, " Hi, nice to meet yall." They both quickly replied, " Hi." "Well let's get you up to the apartment Kimi," said Angelica quickly. " Okay," that was all Kimi replied. They quickly boarded the elevator. Then Angelica punched in a code, and they were in the penthouse.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Pickle's house in Albany:  
  
Dil's cell phone rang in his Coldplay tone and he tiredly answered it hoping to hear Tommy's voice saying, " I'm down the street". But no it was Chuckie practically screaming, " Where the fuck are they!" " Chukie he hasn't been back to our shitty house, but we know he was at yours, they're probably together don't worry." answered Dil. " Them being together is how we got in this fucking place anyway!" replied Chukie. " Chukie calm down, I'll get Phil and Lil and we'll look for them meet us at the park. said Dil. " See you at the fucking park!", Chukie silently muttered I'm so pissed, got me going to the park, what the hell is this.  
  
Author's note: Hey yall! I'm trying to update sooner than usual. I'll try every week or every other. Please everyone review and tell me wat u think! I love all my reviewers thank u. Cuitepye06655@ hotmail.com 


End file.
